


Foolish

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Foolish<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Fandom: Fruits Basket<br/>
Genre: Humor<br/>
Rateing: T<br/>
Prompt: Foolish<br/>
Word count:  115<br/><br/>
 crossposted from fanfic_bakeoff </p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

He felt downright foolish. How had he let himself be talked into this? Hatori stood very still as his cousin busily stitched and pinned folds of material around him lest he catch one of the pins in his own hide. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw a thirty something year old man wearing a gothic Lolita style dress. A frothy bundle of black lace and satin ribbons that was apparently destined for a client who had a very similar height and build to His. Note to self, in the future do not offer to help Ayame with any “horrible desperate life or death” problem without finding out exactly what the problem is first.


End file.
